


Willow (Jae KimXChiara Lobosca)

by Hernandezbaby



Series: Mia Hernández e os Mistérios de Hogwarts (One-Shots) [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Chiara e Jae são extremamente fofos, F/M, song-fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hernandezbaby/pseuds/Hernandezbaby
Summary: Jae e Chiara combinam mais uma noite de encontro secreto, mas Jae tem novas ideias para transformar aquela noite simples em algo especial.Baseado em Willow do novo albúm da Taylor Swift que me viciou e me incentivou a escrever essa One-Shot.
Relationships: Jae Kim/Chiara Lobosca
Series: Mia Hernández e os Mistérios de Hogwarts (One-Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171841
Kudos: 4





	Willow (Jae KimXChiara Lobosca)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, se você clicou aqui eu já desejo uma ótima leitura. Espero que gostem dessa One que ficou extremamente fofa na minha opinião. Fiquem a vontade para comentar o que quiserem!
> 
> Observações:
> 
> *Esta história se passa durante o começo do Sexto Ano em Hogwarts Mystery, contém leves menções aos eventos que deram fim ao Quinto Ano no Jogo.*
> 
> *Mia Hernández é a Personagem Principal da minha História "Mia Hernández e os Mistérios de Hogwarts", e a história dela ainda está em andamento."

_“Life was a willow, and it bent right to your wind...”_

Chiara sentiu o vento forte bagunçar seu cabelo, fazendo-a apertar o casaco com mais força contra o peito para evitar sentir muito frio. Ela olhou em seu relógio de pulso, vendo que já passava das onze da noite e consequentemente do toque de recolher, o céu já estava completamente escuro e a Lua Minguante brilhava, dando um toque de luminosidade no campo de treinamento.

Ela e Jae tinham marcado de se encontrarem ali, próximo ao Salgueiro Lutador. Mas ele estava atrasado como a maioria das vezes. Chiara não se considerava alguém pontual, mas Jae conseguia se atrasar mais do que uma tartaruga em uma corrida. Ele sempre dizia que era por causa da detenção durante o jantar, que ele adquiriu com o descobrimento de suas atividades ilícitas enquanto contrabandeava itens mágicos proibidos para dentro da escola.

Chiara não aprovava isso, de jeito nenhum, ela sonhava em ser uma curandeira, zelar pela vida das pessoas sempre fora sua prioridade. Mas Jae Kim era encantador, com seu jeito de garoto despreocupado, esperto e valente. Ele a enfeitiçou naquela noite, quando foi praticamente arrastado por Barnaby e Charlie até a enfermaria após quebrar o pé tentando pular uma das janelas para desviar da perseguição de Filch e Madame Nor-r-ra. Ele ganhou seu coração quando sorriu para ela, garantindo que estava feliz por ser tratado por uma enfermeira tão bonita quanto ela. E a conquistou quando roubou um beijo dela pela primeira vez, após o primeiro encontro deles no Três Vassouras quando ele insistiu em levá-la em segurança até a porta do Salão Comunal da Lufa-lufa, ambos com hálito de Cerveja Amanteigada e rosquinhas de Gergelim, mas Chiara não podia se importar menos

Jae era fascinante, um garoto determinado e com a aparência de um encrenqueiro, mas com um coração de ouro, que a incentivava a seguir seus sonhos e dizia que ela era linda em seu ouvido sempre que se encontravam em alguma aula. Eles tentavam seguir um relacionamento secreto desde então, Jae dizia que aquilo era excitante, se encontrar as escondidas durante a noite, beijos roubados em salas vazias, passeios a sós na borda do Lago Negro pela manhã enquanto todos dormiam. Barnaby já os pegou no flagra duas vezes, saindo do lago apenas de calção de banho e com uma toalha em volta do pescoço. Chiara tinha esquecido que Barnaby gostava de nadar ao nascer do Sol, e ambos tiveram que inventar uma bela desculpa para despistar o sonserino que os encarava com os olhos verdes confusos e desconfiados.

Ela se sentia mal por isso, não devia julgar as habilidades intelectuais de ninguém, ainda mais de Barnaby que era uma das pessoas mais gentis e carinhosas que ela já conheceu. Mas, às vezes, Chiara agradecia por Barnaby não ser tão inteligente.

Chiara também se sentia mal por mentir para Jae, dizendo que não podia o encontrar durante as noites de lua cheia, sempre inventando uma doença, um mal-estar, uma tarefa para fazer. Mas ela não podia correr o risco, Mia saber já era difícil e a deixava um tanto apreensiva, e no fundo ela sentia medo da rejeição de Jae, tinha medo de que ele a achasse um monstro e ficasse enojado. Ela já o amava muito, não podia suportar que ele a odiasse.

Chiara estremeceu, sentindo uma movimentação próxima ao Castelo. Ela fez menção de virar, mas foi interrompida pelos braços de Jae, abraçando a por trás, o rosto pressionado no pescoço dela a enchendo de beijos que fizeram cocegas em sua pele.

\- Jae... – Chiara riu, encurvando o corpo involuntariamente para fugir das cócegas do garoto. Ela se virou, as mãos apoiadas no peito dele, encarando os olhos pequenos e puxadinhos que fazia parte de seus sonhos a noite. – Você está atrasado.

\- Eu sei, me perdoe linda. – Jae disse, ainda abraçando a cintura da loira. – Tinha algumas encomendas para entregar e meu cliente estava atrasado.

\- Jae, algum dia os aurores vão invadir a escola e te tirar daqui algemado. – Chiara brincou.

\- E você deixaria eles me levarem? – Jae perguntou, uma das mãos subindo para tirar o cabelo dela do rosto, um dos polegares compridos dele acariciando a bochecha da Lufana.

Chiara se inclinou, as palmas das mãos puxando os cordões do moletom amarelo dele (amarelo não, dourado, como ele diria) em direção ao rosto dela. – Claro que não.

Jae sorriu, puxando o rosto de Chiara para perto do dele. Selando os seus lábios.

Sempre era a maravilhoso beijar Jae Kim, ele era firme, até mesmo um pouco agressivo, pressionando os lábios dos dois com força suficiente para fazer os lábios de Chiara ficarem em um tom de vermelho-vivo, mas ao mesmo tempo suas mãos afetuosas acariciavam seu corpo, como se ela fosse o cristal mais valioso do mundo. Chiara se sentia melhor com Jae, mais bonita, feminina e desejada.

O casal foi interrompido por uma movimentação brusca no Salgueiro Lutador, fazendo-os pular para longe um do outro, os rostos corados e esbaforidos ao ver que era apenas um esquilo que se aventurava a subir na árvore mágica. Ambos se entreolharam, soltando uma risadinha constrangida antes de se aproximarem novamente.

\- E então? – Chiara perguntou, os braços voltando a circular o pescoço do Grifinório. – Quais são seus planos para nós, hoje?

\- Caramba! Eu quase me esqueci. – Jae disse, afastando-se da garota lobo para pegar um pacote de papelão na parte de dentro do casaco. – Lembra daquela noite, quando conversamos sobre visitar vilas trouxas durante o verão, para fazer o que eles fazem para se divertir a noite, durante encontros.

\- Lembro, que eu disse que vi um casal usando uma coisa que minha irmã chamou de “patins”. – Chiara lembrou da cena, um garoto de jaqueta jeans com bordados de flores e símbolos redondos com um cabelo gigantesco e que usava óculos escuros mesmo durante a noite e a garota loira, os cabelos cacheados e presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com uma saia que rodava todas as vezes em que ela se movimentava e girava na pista. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados e em sintonia que Chiara desejou ter um amor como aquele um dia. E algo dentro dela indicava que era o desordeiro a sua frente.

\- E se eu disser que encontrei os tais “patins” na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas... – Jae disse, as sobrancelhas arqueando em um tom de brincadeira, fitando o rosto chocado de Chiara.

\- Jae! Você roubou isso do Professor Quirrel? – Chiara reclamou, um tom falso de desaprovação.

\- Roubar é muito forte, eu peguei emprestado sem que ele percebesse. – Jae disse, beijando a bochecha da lufana que riu, os olhos virando com a cara de pau do asiático. – Talvez, nós pudéssemos ter um gostinho do mundo trouxa dentro de Hogwarts, acho que não teria nada mais mágico que isso.

\- Você é louco. – Chiara disse, aproximando o rosto do de Jae, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço, os narizes se tocando. – Mas eu adorei a sua ideia.

Jae sorriu, colando os lábios nos de Chiara mais uma vez antes de soltá-la e retirar os dois pares de sapatos com rodas do saco de papel com feitiço de expansão.

Chiara conjurou um tablado de madeira, lembrando de como Penny tinha feito durante a organização do festival de Verão. Eles não podiam patinar na grama, mas a pista de dança era perfeita para o que queriam. Chiara se sentou no chão de madeira polida, enquanto Jae a ajudava a encaixar os pés nos sapatos com rodas, amarrando o cadarço e dando dois tapinhas no pé de Chiara após finalizar o trabalho. A garota permaneceu sentada, esperando o companheiro colocar os patins nos próprios pés.

\- Pronto. – Jae disse quando terminou, um sorriso ansioso em seus lábios. – Agora temos que nos levantar.

\- E eu não faço ideia de como fazer isso. – Chiara disse, tentando se levantar mas se desequilibrando e caindo novamente no chão. Parecia mais difícil do que ela pensava.

\- Eu vou tentar. – Jae disse, se apoiando com as mãos para ficar de joelhos. Levantando um pé, ambos os braços ainda apoiados no chão, em uma postura curvada. Ele esticou o corpo, tirando o outro joelho do chão e ficando completamente de pé, os braços esticados para não cair. – Wow.

Chiara soltou uma risadinha, vendo Jae tentar se mover e quase escorregando novamente. Ele ensaiou mais alguns movimentos, adquirindo habilidade quase instantaneamente.

\- Agora é a sua vez, linda. – Jae disse, esticando a mão para ela. Chiara colocou os dois pés no chão, segurando a mão de Jae que a puxou para cima, fazendo-a andar poucos centímetros e soltar um gritinho desesperado e assustado. Jae apoiou-a, não deixando a se desequilibrar. – Peguei você, gatinha, não vou te deixar cair.

\- Jae, isso foi uma péssima ideia. – Chiara disse, o medo travando seu corpo e a impedindo de se mover. – Eu não faço ideia de como me mover nisso...

\- Chiara, calma. – Jae disse, com uma risada divertida na voz. – Eu seguro sua mão, você confia em mim?

\- Não sei não. – Chiara disse, com uma careta. Jae riu, colocando a mão no coração e fazendo uma falsa careta de ofendido.

\- Agora você me chateou. – Jae disse, mas segurou a outra mão de Chiara, dando apoio a ela. – Feche os olhos, eu vou te ajudar a se mover.

\- Jae...

\- Vamos, se você cair nós desistimos e passamos logo para a sessão de beijos. – Jae disse, fazendo Chiara rir e revirar os olhos com sua franqueza. – Confie em mim, vou cuidar de você.

\- Você jura?

\- Até o último dia da minha vida.

Chiara sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos de Jae segurarem as dela com mais força, ela não deixou de se sentir nervosa, mas algo dentro dela sabia que estava segura com Jae, ele não a deixaria se machucar, ia ficar tudo bem.

Ao longe ela pode ouvir uma melodia suave encher seus ouvidos, deixando-a mais relaxada ainda. Suas pernas se movendo suavemente pelo tablado de madeira, as mãos de Jae nunca deixando as dela.

Chiara abriu os olhos, vendo os olhos escuros que ela tanto adorava, encarando-a com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado.

Aos poucos os dois jovens passaram a se mover com mais segurança, rindo e gargalhando enquanto giravam e dançavam uma melodia que só tocava na mente apaixonada deles. Chiara soltou um gritinho quando Jae segurou nas mãos dela com mais força, fazendo-os girar de mãos dadas como dois furacões.

Eles diminuíram a velocidade, se abraçando no caminho, os torsos colados um no outro. Chiara segurou com as duas mãos o pescoço de Jae, enquanto ele enlaçava a cintura dela, olhando nos olhos um do outro, os narizes e bocas se tocando com carinho e paixão. Um beijo terno e calmo evoluindo para algo mais apaixonado em pouco tempo, as mãos de Jae viajando cada vez mais para baixo no corpo da garota lobo.

Foi quando Chiara viu Jae se desequilibrar, os olhos arregalados enquanto ele caia e batia as costas e a cabeça na pista de madeira. Os braços puxando a loira com ele.

\- Oh, Merlin! Jae, você está bem? – Chiara disse, o desespero batendo em sua voz enquanto o garoto tinha uma expressão de dor. – Você bateu a cabeça, está sangrando? Acho que devo ter algumas bandagens no meu dormitório, podemos enfaixar e passar Dintamno... Você machucou as costas também, levante a camisa para eu ver...

\- Vai com calma, Medibruxa. – Jae brincou, se sentando novamente e esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça. – Estou bem, provavelmente só vou ficar com um galo por alguns dias. Nada que um feitiço rápido de cura não resolva.

\- Droga, sabia que não devia ter te deixado me convencer a patinar. – Chiara reclamou, saindo de cima do garoto e se sentando no chão para remover os sapatos com rodas.

\- Ei ei ei, eu estou bem. – Jae garantiu, um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios finos e rosados. Chiara o encarou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas em descrença. – Eu juro. Foi até legal, sabe, ter uma garota bonita em cima de mim, toda preocupada que eu tivesse me machucado. Acho que posso me acostumar em namorar uma Curandeira.

\- Você não tem jeito. – Chiara disse, revirando os olhos, mas rindo das palhaçadas do garoto. – Acho que deveríamos entrar, já são quase duas da manhã.

\- Mas já? – Jae reclamou, bufando ao olhar no relógio de pulso. – Por que o tempo sempre passa rápido quando estamos juntos?

\- Talvez porque é especial. – Chiara disse, colocando os próprios sapatos e jogando os patins na sacola de papelão que Jae trouxe. – Você sabe o que dizem, “tudo o que é bom, dura pouco.”

\- É. – Jae concordou, colocando os tênis vermelhos de volta no pé enquanto amarrava os cadarços. Ele se arrastou até a loira que ainda estava sentada no tablado, com as pernas cruzadas em uma posição de meditação. Ele colocou o dedo indicador embaixo do queixo de Chiara, apoiando-se para aproximar os rostos. – Mal vejo a hora disso tudo acabar, e eu finalmente poder estar grudado com você 24 horas por dia.

\- Todos os dias da semana? – Chiara perguntou, um sorriso apaixonado em seu rosto.

\- Todos os dias da minha vida. – Jae disse, dando um beijo casto e gentil nos lábios da garota lobo. – Agora vamos, Filch não pode nem sonhar que estamos fora da cama a essa hora.

\- Ainda está com aquele mapa que a Tulip roubou das coisas da Rackepick.

\- Sim, peguei da cômoda de Ben hoje de manhã. Vou devolver antes de sair para a detenção. – Jae disse, ajudando Chiara a levantar e desconjurando o palco que usaram para patinar.

\- Pobre Ben, Mia disse que ele estava pirando depois da ida até aquela última Cripta. – Chiara disse, segurando as mãos de Jae enquanto caminhavam de volta para o Castelo.

\- No fundo, sinto que Mia está pirando também. – Jae disse, com a voz pesarosa. – Seis anos lutando, arriscando a própria cabeça para encontrar o irmão que desaparece de novo em meio segundo.

\- Ela ficou arrasada, e toda a história com Barnaby e Liz parece não ajudar nem um pouco. – Chiara suspirou.- Bem, mas ela tem a mim, a você e principalmente, ela tem a Rowan. Não vamos abandoná-la.

\- Sim, e vamos ajudar a chutar a bunda de Rackepick direto para Azkaban. – Jae disse, um tom determinado em sua voz. – Ela vai adorar ser colega de cela de **Sirius Black**.

\- E quando isso acabar? A vida vai voltar a ser monótona e vamos ter que nos contentar com as provas para nos divertir. – Chiara disse, rindo da cara que Jae fez quando ela mencionou as atividades escolares.

Jae apertou a mão de Chiara, olhando para ela com carinho e afeto.

\- E quando isso acabar, nós vamos ao baile juntos e eu vou te beijar na frente do Salão Principal inteiro para toda a Hogwarts saber que minha namorada é a futura Medibruxa mais linda e talentosa de todos os tempos.

Chiara sorriu com emoção, aninhando a cabeça no braço coberto pelo moletom amarelo de Jae, enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para as muralhas da escola. Tendo apenas a lua e o Salgueiro Lutador como testemunha de seu amor.

_“The more that you say, the less I know  
Wherever you stray, I follow  
I'm begging for you to take my hand  
Wreck my plans, that's my man  
You know that my train could take you home  
Anywhere else is hollow  
I'm begging for you to take my hand  
Wreck my plans, that's my man...”_


End file.
